


That's A Lotta Money- Oh Wait

by a_space_pony



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Million Dollars But...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_space_pony/pseuds/a_space_pony
Summary: Miles called Kerry one regular night. Turns out, Burnie had called Kerry before that. Something about Million Dollars But? Surely wasn't that important....Except one of Miles's thoughts start appearing over his head once a day, and why does Kerry suddenly have to deal with a literal tentacle in his pants whenever Miles is around?And no one even gets a million dollars! What a rip-off.





	That's A Lotta Money- Oh Wait

The pattering of rain woke him.

Miles blinked blearily, slowly coming to as his mind kicked into gear like an old machine. Sleep reluctantly left him, a spectre that vanished as he tried to reach for it, so he wiped the crust from his eyes to more clearly see his bedroom, illuminated by the gentlest strands of moonlight.

After a moment of contemplation as to whether he should attempt to fall asleep again, he leaned forward, dug his elbows into his pillows, and lifted himself up to eye level with the poster across his room. It showcased a poised Mr. Campbell with an admiring David at his side. Signatures covered the border like patterns. Next to it were sticky notes tacked onto the wall during boring afternoons and jittery mornings—ideas to remember for later and sometimes just smiley faces or happy thoughts. He liked waking up to seeing them.

If he squinted, he could even read some of the writing. A yellow sticky note that stuck out in especially big letters said something about Kerry. An inside joke that involved RWBY, Miles remembered hazily as some part of his chest fluttered warmly. His thoughts slipped away from the poster and sticky notes as did his eyes, drifting towards the clock on his wall.

It was just after midnight, nearly 1 AM on a Friday night. Usually it took more than simple rain to wake him, but he had gone to sleep earlier than usual, it being a busy week and all. Sleep wasn’t his priority when work was on his mind. He’d admit that he’d been skipping a lot of napping hours, replacing them with working or chatting hours, like the Skype call he’d had with Kerry the night before.

They animatedly discussed things that the previous meeting couldn’t cover, Miles jumping at every opportunity to explain his ideas and then settling into entranced listening after he’d been wrung dry of them. Just the memory of it filled him with a content warmth—a reminder of what he’d accomplished, a way to bring him down to Earth and lift him up into the clouds at the same time.

His hands itched to grab the phone on his bedside drawer. Maybe he could call someone, he thought. Before he could convince himself not to, to go back to sleep instead, his fingers were swiping the lock screen open and tapping into the messaging app. Kerry was there at the very top, in most recent.

_\- Hey._ he sent.

Calling seemed too extreme. On the plus side, he could spill some of his guts through text to asleep Kerry and only regret it in the actual morning, when his brain would be fully awake and ready to function. For now, he texted something about the weirdness of his sleep cycle and how his Friday had been.

Surprisingly, Kerry texted back.

_\- You’re awake? Weirdo. Get to sleep._ Three little dots bounced up and down before Kerry added,

\- _Actually, no, just entertain me._

Miles, just for a moment, was extremely happy that he’d woken up.

_\- Don’t call me a weirdo! And I'm not your personal entertainer. You’re awake too. What woke you up? Or did you not fall asleep at all?_ Miles could definitely imagine Kerry staying up late to play Rocket League or some other game.

_\- The regular no sleep schedule, of course. You wouldn’t believe how difficult it is to fall asleep when you’re worried about the meeting on Monday. I have no clue what I’ll say._

_\- That’s Monday bro. We have the entire weekend off._

_\- Did you just call me bro?_

_\- I did bro._

Miles’s finger hovered over the Call button. Just an inch further… but he held himself back. Kerry was probably just texting him out of politeness. He probably wanted to sleep and—

Oops.

_Ring... ring... ri_ —

“Seriously? At 1 AM? You’re calling me? _Bro._ ” Kerry’s voice startled Miles into a quiet squeak that he clearly heard. Kerry's immediate next sentence was: “Did you butt dial me?”

“No, I finger dialed you." Miles barely got through the few words without giggling. "But it was equivalent to a butt dial!” Kerry laughed, faintly static-y through the phone because of his proximity to the mic, Miles guessed. It sort of sounded like he was under his sheets, too, from the breathy way he talked into the phone.

“Equivalent to a butt dial? You mean like, you were sitting on your hand and dialed me with it? Can’t imagine what your phone and hand could be doing under there.”

“First, that’s gross, Kerry. And second, no, my finger slipped.” _Although,_ Miles thought, _it was more of a ‘forgot-it-was-there-and-it-touched-the-screen’ sort of slip instead of an actual slip._

“Understandable. So... why are you awake? You can’t be stressed about the meeting. I mean, you’re usually the one talking for the majority of it. I hear your voice in my nightmares, talking about the new episode of this or that.”

Miles jumped to throw Kerry’s own snarkiness back at him. “Can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want to go to bed then, with my voice as an incentive,” he said, leaning his back against the wall. His blankets crumpled over his legs as he tucked them towards his chest.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I am in bed, I’m just not in dreamland yet.” At the sound of Miles taking another breath to speak, Kerry quickly amended, “and dreamland does not include your voice in it. Doesn’t feel like I’ll ever be there at this point, with men calling me at midnight.”

“Plural men?” Miles asked, staring at the poster again. He reread the signatures of some of his coworkers on it, finding Kerry's without meaning to.

“Yeah. Burnie called me just about half an hour ago, saying something weird before hanging up. I tried to call him back but he didn’t pick up, and no texts either.” Miles noted that Kerry did sound somewhat concerned.

“Not _that_ weird. Maybe he’s drunk,” Miles tried to offer as some sort of strange consolation. “What kind of weird did he say exactly?”

“Well, I don’t really remember—it was half an hour ago, okay—but it was something about Million Dollars But. I think something went wrong with it, dunno.” Miles could almost see Kerry shrug in his head.

The rest of the conversation steered into more familiar territory after Miles brushed the Burnie thing off. Jokes were passed back and forth before long, the usual banter that Miles sometimes took for granted. For some reason, tonight, he couldn’t be more grateful. Kerry sounded just like he did every other time they talked, but it felt more special.

When Kerry listened to him talk for several minutes without pause, only offering noncommittal sounds, Miles knew it was time for sleep. He stopped abruptly in a sentence, waiting to see if Kerry would say anything. When he didn’t, Miles waited another few moments before whispering a “Goodnight, Kerry” and reluctantly hanging up.

He lay in bed, wrapped in his blankets like a chrysalis. He thought about tomorrow, about maybe asking Kerry out to lunch, and the goosebumps that formed on his arms were _just_ because of the December air coming in through the window.

The pattering of rain lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> no clue if i'll continue this but let's hope


End file.
